The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of surgical chair for a doctor or treating physician. The term "doctor" is used herein in its broader sense as relating to individuals with various type of medical training.
A rotatable chair for a doctor has been disclosed in German Pat. No. 1,900,949 wherein a ring-shaped foot-operated switching plate is arranged above a base or foot frame formed of individual cantilever or overhang members. The switching plate, through the agency of a switching plunger and a tiltable lever of a valve, activates a gas spring or cushion and thus renders possible infinite elevational adjustment of the seat. In order to ensure for such elevational adjustment of the seat, depending upon the degree of loading or unloading thereof, during treatment by the physician, it is necessary with this rotatable chair that the doctor lift his body weight with one foot and with his other foot operate the switching plate. It will be evident that such requires undesired shifting of the weight of the body as well as one-sided loading of the body, which does not guarantee either the necessary secure and steady standing of the rotatable chair upon the floor or the required firm standing of the doctor, and thus, restricts to an unwarranted extent the activity of the treating physician.
A combined surgical chair having a pivotable work chair for the treating physician is taught in German Pat. No. 1,110,818 wherein there is provided a pivotable arm having a holding device for a foot pedal switch for regulating, for instance, a drilling machine used by a dentist at the neighborhood of the surgical chair. The pivotable arm, for instance of resilient construction, adjustable to a certain braking action, and arranged with the foot rest flat above the floor is designed such that when it is loaded by the weight of the foot of the doctor the load is taken up by the floor, and hence, when necessary, the work chair or seat can be rocked without difficulty out of the working region and the foot pedal switch remains as previously in its predetermined position.